muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets with anatomically functioning mouths
The Muppets employ various visual gags that puppets might not otherwise seem able to easily achieve. As there is most often only a hand inside the puppet working the mouth, blowing air or drinking liquid requires some trickery hidden from the camera. The gags are not too difficult to figure out, but on-screen commentary from Kermit in The Muppet Show episode 307 seems to indicate a particular joy held by Jim Henson and his team in deploying them. After Kermit blows out a candle, he looks to the camera and says, "Think about that, folks." Other gags are more practical. In Cookie Monster's case, the nature of his character requires him eat any number of items on-camera. While his consumption of cookies often includes a large portion of the treat flying almost anywhere but in his mouth, when more solid objects are eaten, a hole in the puppet's mouth accommodates the illusion of devouring the item. Drinking cookie drinks milk.gif|Cookie Monster drinks a glass of milk in a ''Sesame Street'' sketch Ernie drink 0276.gif|Ernie drinks two sodas in Episode 0276 Ernie drinks grape juice.gif|Ernie drinks grape juice in a ''Sesame Street'' sketch IkeIlk02.jpg|King Morris the Miserable tastes some "ilk" in the ''Sesame Street'' story "Ike and the Ilk." 1207 Grover drink.gif|Grover drinks several glasses of milk in Episode 1207 Kermit and Muppy drink milk TMS101.gif|Kermit and Muppy drink milk in The Muppet Show episode 101 Strangepork drink TMS314.gif|Dr. Julius Strangepork drinks Piggy's beverage in The Muppet Show episode 314 Kermit drinks TMS420.gif|Kermit drinking a Jekyll/Hyde potion in The Muppet Show episode 420 Drinking at Terrace Restaurant.gif|Kermit and Piggy drinking wine at The Terrace Restaurant in The Muppet Movie cap veg drink 1858.gif|Captain Vegetable drinks milk in Episode 1858 GrosseShowFuerKleineLeute-1984-Matt02-05.jpg|Uncle Traveling Matt drinks juice on Grosse Show für kleine Leute File:Elmo drink SaveXmas.gif|Elmo drinks a glass of water in Elmo Saves Christmas Drinking Chicago 3190.gif|Chicago drinks vegetable juice in Episode 3190 Folge2300-13.jpg|In "Some Enchanted Lunchtime," the girl drinks a glass of apple juice at the beginning KermitDrinking-Lipton-BeMoreTea-(2014).png|Kermit drinks a cup of (CGI) tea in Lipton commercial Lipton-BeMoreTea-(2014)-BabyAnimal&Mom.png|Kermit drinks a glass of ice tea in Lipton commercial (no trick) PiggyDrinking-Lipton-BeMoreTea-(2014).png|Miss Piggy drinks out of a bottle of (CGI) ice tea in Lipton commercial drink Kermit TED 2014.gif|Kermit demonstrates creativity at TED Blowing Oscar blow candles 0007.gif|Oscar the Grouch blows out birthday candles in Episode 0007 Kermit sneeze flower TMS302.gif|Kermit sneezes a flower away in The Muppet Show episode 302 Kermit blow candle TMS307.gif|Kermit blowing out a candle in The Muppet Show episode 307 TMS413 smoke hookah.gif|An Arabian Whatnot smokes a hookah in The Muppet Show episode 413. Ernie blow out candle.gif|Ernie blows out a match he used to light a candle on a cake for... U blow out candle.gif|...the letter U, who blows out the candle in a ''Sesame Street'' sketch Gobo blow candle Wembley and the Gorgs.gif|"Wembley and the Gorgs" rat cough flour.gif|Rat coughing up flour in "Rat Scat" from The Muppets Take Manhattan Wembley blow candle Wembley's Flight.gif|"Wembley's Flight" Bob Cratchit blow candle.gif|Bob Cratchit blowing out a candle in The Muppet Christmas Carol Smollet candle.gif|Captain Abraham Smollett blows out a candle in Muppet Treasure Island Rizzo dust MT210.gif|Rizzo blowing dust off a trunk in Muppets Tonight episode 210 2head.bubbles.jpg|Two-Headed Monster blows bubbles on Sesame Street TwoHeadPOP.JPG|Two-Headed Monster blows up a balloon on Sesame Street Ernie bubbles cookie bunny.gif|Ernie blows bubbles in a cookie bunny sketch Zoe bubbles 3155.gif|Zoe blows bubbles in Episode 3155 Goldilocks-Candles.gif|Goldilocks blows out Baby Bear's birthday candles in Episode 3539. 3877d.jpg|Elizabeth blows some bubbles in Episode 3877 AbbyBlowingBubbles.jpg|Abby Cadabby blowing bubbles on Sesame Street TheMuppets-S01E05-ScooterHyperventilating.png|Scooter hyperventilates into a paper bag on The Muppets' episode "Walk the Swine" Elmo blow bubbles s46.gif|Elmo in the Season 46 opening Carl blow candle m15-110.gif|Big Mean Carl in "Single All the Way" Spitting Catfish spit water.gif|Catfish spits water in Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Jughugger Cool Water.gif|a Jughugger gargles rain in "Cool Water" Lanford blows bubbles FR411.gif|Lanford blows bubbles in "Wonder Mountain" Frogo the dragon breathes fire.gif|Frogo the Dragon spits fire in Muppets Tonight episode 207 Kermit spit water swamp.gif|Kermit spits water in Kermit's Swamp Years Eating Glutton eats celery.gif|The Glutton eats celery and other items on The Ed Sullivan Show Cookie eats phone Xmas Eve.gif|Cookie Monster eating Prairie-Eats.gif|Prairie Dawn in Episode 2932 CGI Kermit CGI tongue Swamp Years.gif|Kermit's tongue is animated in Kermit's Swamp Years Scooter cough smoke Toyota Gridlock.gif|Scooter coughs up smoke in the Toyota "Gridlock" commercial TheMuppets-S01E07-BlueberryKermit-Spit.png|Kermit spits out a blueberry in The Muppets' "Pig's in a Blackout" TheMuppets-S01E08-RizzoSpitting.png|Rizzo spits out his drink in The Muppets' "Too Hot to Handler" See also * Muppets eating other Muppets * Muppets Who Grow Teeth and Tongues * Items other than cookies consumed by Cookie Monster __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists